1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of electro-optical spectrometry and more particularly relates to spectrometry apparatus utilizing an array of photodetectors in combination with a plurality of narrow band optical filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several methods presently available to analyze the component wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum. Prism and diffraction grating spectrophotometers are well-known in this art. Also a photodetector used in conjunction with an optical filter is presently in use to detect specific wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum and may measure their intensity. One example of such a use is in pollution monitors used in manmade satellites orbiting the earth. A combination of photodetectors and optical filters is also used in color printing analyzers where the filters are moved individually into the light path and in front of the photodetector.